The Real World, LXIX
by Penny P
Summary: What would happen if the SVU detectives really met as roommate on MTV's The Real World? Click below to find out! Slightly AU.  And because there was some confusion...I am not Dick Wolf.  I don't own them.
1. Chapter 1: The Casting Couch

**A/N: Because there was some confusion: I am not Dick Wolf in disguise. I don't own these characters. I am also not one of the creators of the Real World. I don't own that either. I only own this brilliant story idea...**

_**Chapter One: The Casting Couch**_

Four producers sat around on an overstuffed casting couch, hundreds of photos laid out before them. After hours of grueling interviews, they had finally chosen the new cast of The Real World LXIX: Cabo San Lucas. Seven strangers were picked to live in a dream house, have their lives taped, and find out what happens when people stop being polite and start having lots and lots of unprotected sex.

Though the producers of the show would never openly admit this, there was a definite formula used to create a successful cast. First, mix together one party girl, a boy from the mid-west, easily swayed from his Christian upbringing, and sprinkle in a token minority. Add one gay guy (bonus points if he's still in the closet), an unstable girl who's sure to have a mental breakdown by the third month, and two "normal" kids for good measure to make sure things don't get too out of hand. (Stupid legal department.) Throw all seven impressionable young adults into a house built for sin, and you've got yourself ratings gold!

The first cast member had been easily agreed upon by all parties. Olivia Benson, though newly twenty-one, was anything but green when it came to the Manhattan bar scene. A junior at NYU, this more-than-meets-the-eye party girl was sure to cause trouble among her male roommates. The producers had been impressed with Olivia's work ethic. Her mother, Serena, was a raging alcoholic, so Liv worked nights as a Go-Go dancer to pay her way through college.

The next roommate joining the group was Elliot Stabler, the All-American boy from Small Town, USA. A former US Marine hailing from the "Bible Belt" of Kentucky, Elliot would bring to the house strong religious beliefs, a steadfast moral compass, and an ass you could bounce a quarter off of. The producers had high hopes for Elliot's sex life in Mexico, which is why they _encouraged_ him to stay together with his high school sweetheart, Kathy. Ratings gold, people. Ratings gold.

Next on the roster was Odafin Tutuola, better known as "Fin" to his brothers of the Sigma Epsilon Chi (SEX) fraternity at UCLA. A Detroit native, Fin was in California on a basketball scholarship, though he looked like he came straight off the set of a rap video. The producers were immediately drawn to Fin's charm, acerbic wit, and his kickin' moves on _and_ off the court. The ultimate ladies man, he was sure to bring lots of pussy back to the pad.

Casey Novak, the overzealous, slightly clumsy redhead from Pittsburgh was currently studying law at Penn State. She may have seemed out of place in the Real World house at first, but with her extensive knowledge of the law, the producers felt she would be a great asset to her roommates if they all lived up to their expectations in Mexico. Smart, studious, and driven, Casey had nabbed her spot in the house when she told producers she had never dated, never drank, and her parents were sure to disown her when she told them she was running off to party in Mexico for 5 months. Also, the fact that she seemed poised for a mental break didn't hurt.

This season's "bad boy" would most certainly be Arizona-native, Dean Porter. This Italian stallion was star quarterback of his high school football team, which earned him a full-scholarship to the University of Arizona. Unfortunately, in his very first game, an illegal tackle blew out his knee, and he had since retired from football, becoming U of A's premiere party boy. Feisty, sarcastic, and a bit of a manwhore, Dean seemed to be the male equivalent of Olivia; the producers couldn't wait to see what kind of chemistry Porter would have with his roommates.

George Huang, the final boy roommate, was heading down to Cabo from San Francisco. A recent Berkeley graduate, Huang was studying psychiatry with hopes of one day working for the FBI. His knack for analyzing people was sure to cause drama among his roommates, and while he hadn't said anything one way or another about his sexuality during casting, the producers were hoping with a little (ok, a lot) of alcohol and a few late nights clubbing, he'd crack and make the big announcement during Sweeps.

Rounding up the female roommates, Dani Beck was joining the cast from New Jersey where she was working in her mother's beauty salon, specializing in tints, frosts, and permanents. The tall Nordic blonde had captured the producers' eyes with her child-like braids and her annoying-yet-slightly-endearing accent. She had spoken in length during casting about her talent of making out with boys against their Jeeps. While the producers had been on the fence about her before, this seemed to seal the deal. They needed another girl in the house to give Olivia some competition. With her spot secured, Dani was heading to Mexico with big dreams and big hair.

¡Vámonos!

A/N: What did you think? R/R, plz!!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

**A/N: Still not mine. If they were, I'd own that house in Mexico.**

_**Chapter Two: Welcome Home**_

George stood in the middle of Los Angeles International Airport, clutching his boarding ticket in his hand. He was supposed to be meeting one of his new roommates here on his layover, and together the two would travel together down to the house in Cabo San Lucas. George nervously tugged on the collar of his Brooks Brothers button-down. He had never done anything like this before in his life. He played piano and violin, spoke three languages, and always ate his vegetables. Blowing out a shaky breath, he continued to scan the airport for this mystery roommate.

-----------

Olivia stirred in bed, rolling her face back and forth in her pillow. Hearing the toilet flush, she instantly shot up in bed. Jonn (two n's, no h) walked out of the bathroom clad in last night's boxers, lazily scratching his chest.

"Hey, babe," he mumbled.

He leaned down and quickly pecked her lips as she eyed him warily, the sheet pulled up over her naked body.

"Did we…" she trailed off, motioning between the bartender's body and her own.

He chuckled. "Yeah. Hey you got any coffee? I have a killer headache."

Groaning, Olivia flopped back onto her pillows and closed her eyes. Jonn wandered out to her small kitchenette, yelling over his shoulder, "I shut your alarm off. It was annoying the shit out of me."

Olivia shot straight up again, looking at the clock.

Shit. _ShitShitShit._

She was supposed to be at the airport in thirty minutes.

-----------

Elliot stood in Louisville International Airport shifting his USMC duffle on his shoulder, while Kathy stood next to him, clutching his hand tightly and sobbing like a fool.

Elliot sighed, glancing at his watch. "Babe, I'll be back before you know it."

"No…you…won't," Kathy shuddered.

As Elliot opened his mouth to answer, the loudspeaker blared to life. _Last call for Flight 278 to Phoenix._ Elliot's travel itinerary had instructed him that he would be flying from Kentucky to Arizona, where he would meet up with two of his roommates. From Arizona, the trio would fly into Los Cabos together and head to the house.

"Babe." Elliot squeezed Kathy's hand gently. "I gotta go or I'm going to miss my flight."

He leaned down and gave her a small, chaste kiss on the lips. Smiling slightly he said, "I'll call you as soon as I get there, ok?"

Kathy nodded pitifully, still sniffling and sobbing quietly as she watched him walk away.

-----------

Fin walked with a casual stride towards Gate E2, searching the crowds for someone who might look like a George Huang. His eyes landed on a small Asian man standing near a coffee cart. The man looked up, locked eyes with Fin, and gave him a hesitant smile.

Settling his headphones around his neck, Fin extended out his hand.

"Hey, shawty. I'm Fin."

"Hello, pleased to meet you, Fin. I'm George Huang."

_Last call for Flight 369 to Cabo San Lucas._

Eyeing George with a slight smirk, Fin slid his headphones back over his ears and said, "Let's bounce, shawty."

-----------

Dean casually sauntered into the Phoenix International Airport, still a little drunk from last night's farewell fete. After checking his luggage and passing through security, he made his way to the gate to wait for the two roommates he was supposed to be meeting up with. Scanning the crowd his gaze immediately stuck on a leggy red-head, nervously chewing on her lower lip.

As he started to walk towards her, another man approached her from the left with a large duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Dean's lips fell into a scowl. He had been hoping to travel with two of his female roommates. Dean normally craved competition, but from the looks of this pretty boy easily coaxing a smile from Red's lips, he was about to be given a run for his money.

-----------

The morning was off to a rough start for Dani. After running out of Aqua Net Extra Super Hold Hairspray, breaking an acrylic, and spilling coffee all down the front of her shirt in the taxi, she finally arrived at JFK. She was supposed to be meeting a roommate named Olivia Benson from Manhattan; together the two would fly directly into Los Cabos and head to the new house.

After tugging her suitcases out of the trunk, Dani turned to face the terminal, taking a deep breath before heading in. As she began to walk forward, another traveler came barreling through, practically knocking her over.

"Fuck! Watch where you're fucking going," Dani shouted at the back of the frenzied brunette.

Scowling, she headed inside to check her bags and make her way to the designated terminal. As she approached the rows of plastic chairs, Dani's eyes roamed the area for a potential "Olivia." Her eyes landed on the same brunette from the front of the airport, who now sat in a chair, casually sipping a latte and flipping through a magazine. Huffing out a breath, Dani made her way over to the girl, ready to berate her for rude behavior.

As she approached, the brunette looked up, eyeing Dani curiously. A wide smile broke out on her face as she said, "Dani?"

Dani paused mid-step and nodded hesitantly. The brunette squealed as she jumped up and enveloped Dani in a large hug.

"OMG! Hi! I'm Olivia!"

Fucking Fantastic.

-----------

The Mexico house was a dream. After sixty-eight previous seasons, the interior decorators had grown tired of doing the same house over and over again. With a little bit of creativity and some thinking outside of the box, this was by far the most innovative house they had ever designed for the show. The property they decided to use was actually the former vacation home of one of the world's largest pornographers. The house boasted 19,000 square feet, and after some renovations, the designers had quickly gone to work turning the house into a pad.

The first level of the house featured the show's usual amenities: Kitchen, Living Room, Dining Room, and a large Bar. On the second level there were three large bedrooms, two with two beds and one bedroom with three, as well as the phone room and bathroom. On the third floor, the house's two other bedrooms had been turned into a large "fantasy room," where the roommates had space to entertain guests they brought back to the house. The entrance to the Confessional could also be found on this level. On the first floor, large sliding glass doors off of the kitchen lead out onto an amazing beachfront backyard. The dual-sided bar opened up into a large guest house that had been turned into a game room, which housed a gym, half basketball court, pool table, retro arcade games and some dart boards. Immediately outside the patio doors of the kitchen was a large Jacuzzi, which connected to a wraparound infinity pool overlooking the ocean.

Lisa Shapiro, the head designer of the Cabo house, finished placing the last of the liquor bottles on the shelves above the bar. She scattered some brochures about the Cabo nightlife on the kitchen counter and then took one final look around with a smile on her face. Once all seven roommates arrived, bedrooms would be chosen and the cast would settle in. Then the real fun could begin.


End file.
